Artistic Differences
by dontbeajakeass
Summary: Dirk Strider is an Art student and Jake English is a dance student, but he decides to do modeling for a certain art class in his free time and ends up making a friend. (May bump up the rating later for nsfw shhhh)
1. Chapter 1

You were just your average college boy, looked kind of like a jock. Tall, muscular, but also different in a way. You were a very polite person, and didn't actually like sports that much, other than dance. Dance was one of your favourite things in the world as you could really express yourself in a way that showed more emotion than you could probably ever do, even if you were a pretty emotive person.

You were pretty popular ever since you joined here, and it made you pretty nervous. There were lots of girls here that would strike up conversation with you, and most of the other males tend not to go near you, no matter how nice you try to be to them. You had made a good friend here, Jane, her name was. She liked baking and was actually splendid at it, bringing in small cakes or pastries for the two of you to share during free classes.

You and Jane were pretty close as it seemed, but she wasn't as fond of adventure as you were, and you were determined to get her to show some interest in it by the pure excitement it caused, the rush of adrenaline. Not going to let such an opportunity as adventure buddies slip.

Quite childlike by nature, you hadn't grown up around people, so talking to a lot of them wasn't an option really, no matter how many people came up to you, as you ended up getting nervous and stuttering or blushing. Some found it cute, but you just found it embarrassing.

Today started with you headed off to a different place than usual, though. There were flyers going around asking for models for the art majors, and you couldn't help but want to give it a shot. I mean, yeah, some of the days you may not be allowed to wear clothing and must be stark naked, but hey it could be a lot worse... Naked in front of strangers... looking and painting... maybe you should reconsider.

But these people were in need and not many people would be up for modeling!

This was going to be one time that you'd give it a shot.

It was pretty early in the morning, so no lessons had started and you were able to speak to the teacher that had put up the flyers round the school asking for people. Surprisingly, he said yes to you, and if you had a free period today when the art students were supposed to come in you could start then. As it happened, you did and so you nodded and accepted the challenge.

They had given you some clothing that you should wear when the people would start to flood in and hurried off to the powder blue bathroom close by to change. But to your dismay, the clothing was _extremely_ tight. I mean, shorts you could handle, but this was crushing your genitals and squeezing against your arms and torso. By the time you'd gotten out, you didn't have enough time to change back, or say you couldn't wear this short sleeved shirt that was a million sizes too small and these shorts that made you uncomfortable, because you were being introduced to the class as Jake English, their new model.

* * *

You were late. Again. Or as you thought. Dirk Strider was your name, and you were almost always late for everything. You'd forgotten that it was no longer a weekend and had probably ran over the speed limit while driving and were running into the building.

You were quite small for your age, not even five foot tall. You had to show ID everywhere. You were 19 years old and 4'9", skin nearly as white as the canvas you worked on and freckled body probably beyond what was considered "cute" or "sweet". You covered your eyes behind shades as the were pretty sensitive to the light, although if the room was dark enough you wouldn't care if anyone really saw your bright orange eyes.

As an art student, you were quite open with your work, and often showed it around to get feedback. Sculptures were your forte, but you were pretty good at the traditional paintings and stuff. You liked working with metal, as it was nice to really see the results with a look that makes you think of old school type things.

Managing to get to the classroom on the dot when everyone else started to flood in, you spotted a boy that was never in your lessons stumble out in clothing that looked way too tight. But it _did_ show off all of the outlines of his body, muscles and oh man this boy was hot.

He looked kind of nervous standing there, but you heard that his name was Jake English the new model. Oh thank jesus it wasn't another old lady or something, with everything sagging and wrinkles everywhere. It was so hard to draw.

You sauntered over to your usual place and sat down, leaning sideways away from the canvas to just watch the graceful way he moved to sit down on the seat. The pose was always instructed, so it always looked a little strange, but damn, this boy pulled it off to make it actually look amazing. You were quite jealous of this Jake English, as he seemed so perfect with a lovely shade of caramel like he traveled a lot, and piercing green eyes with the most amazing hair and-

Shit. Everyone had started but you.

Tensing up and quickly snapping out of your daydreaming, you started to draw, capturing as much detail on this boy as you possibly could because oh boy was he dreamy. The cream white shirt was tight looking, so it was more shading and pulls at the fabric. But with the shorts, most of them were covered from this angle, but it was still fine. He looked damn good in them anyway.

By the time you had finished the sketch, the class was over. Why'd be have to spend so much time on a sketch? It's simply not fair.

That's when you remembered. He's this classes _model._ You would see him again in every one of your art lessons.

Thinking about something for the moment, though, you decided you would give him a note or something, to try and get to know him better or at least become friends or something. So when you left the lesson, picking up your bag and a small piece of paper you quickly scribbled out a note and while passing Jake, slipped it in one of the pockets on his bag before disappearing out if the lesson, heading off to the next part of your cram packed day.

* * *

As you spoke to the teacher, they simply said next time they would get something more comfortable if you were to continue, and you just happily agreed to do so. You hurried off to get changed out of the tight as fuck clothing, quickly getting changed back into usual attire before rushing off to the dance hall.

There weren't really any other males in dance, and it made you a little anxious, but all the girls there were welcoming and nice, so it was a pleasant atmosphere to be in when feeling a little anxious. you had warmed up to these people over the year, and would talk to them frequently when you weren't with Jane, talking about practically everything. You started to get changed, when you noticed a small note in your bag that wasn't there before, and hesitantly opened it with confusion. It read;

"_Hello, Jake. _

_You don't really know me, but you seem very happy and like a really nice person. Also really fun to draw. Maybe we could become friends or something, you seem like a friendly person. If you have any time at lunch we could meet up or something, I would very much like to get to know the model in my class. If you can't come or don't want to or something, put a note in locker number 152._

_Sincerely, _  
_Dirk Strider, the boy with the "dorito" shades._"

You smiled down at the paper and folded it, placing it back in your bag, but then it hit you. It was monday, and there was dance practice at lunch. You usually just grabbed some food or something and brought it back so you were all allowed to eat in the room if you wanted as long as it didn't cause too much mess, but this also meant that you couldn't meet up with this Dirk fellow. You remember seeing him in the room, and he looked quite cute, pretty short, but cute. He was really the only one with those kinds of shades that anyone probably knew of, so it'd be easy to spot him.

Before the lesson were to start, you pulled out a full piece of paper and wrote down a quick note that said:

"_Hello Dirk! _

_I saw you in the class and I would just like to say that you're a very cute person. :B But yes, unfortunately I can't make it today at lunch! I have dance rehearsals. :( _  
_But if you want, I have some time at the end of the day. Maybe we could get coffee or something together, like buddies. If so I am paying._"

You didn't bother writing who it was from because it was probably guessable, but hey, you'd be delivering it to his locker. You put it back in your bag for the moment and got up, ready to dance. The dance lesson passed as quickly as it came around, and it made you a little upset, but as you left you were able to slip the note into Dirk's locker discreetly, so no one noticed and no one said a word about putting something in another boys locker. That usually came out as a reason for bullying. But you knew that you really couldn't wait until the end of the day to see the other boy and maybe actually make a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

You had just finished the lesson before lunch and it was such an exciting moment. You hurried off to your locker, but when you opened it a note fell out, and it made you wonder if he thought you were creepy for wanting to meet him. But as you opened the letter, you were pleasantly surprised.

So he wants to be your friend!

You started to smile to yourself and pocketed the note, deciding to go straight to the dance hall straight away. You'd be able to talk details of where to meet then.

Surprisingly, you got there pretty fast, though when you looked in and spotted Jake you just paused for a moment outside to watch. It was absolutely entrancing. That was when the door opened, and you looked up at one of the girls standing in front of you. "Yes? What do you want?" She had said in a kind of rude tone, and you started to frown. "I need to speak to Jake."

"Oh," She said. "Well, we're kind of busy practicing so you can't-" She was cut off by Jake running across the room and gently pushing the girl out of the way to stand at the door instead, and he smiled down at you, kind of... hiding behind the door? "Hello! Can you not come today or something?" His smile had dropped a bit asking that, but as soon as you spoke again it regained it's happy origin again. "Nah, I just dropped by to ask what time specifically and where?"

"5pm at the coffee shop just down the road. Not the starbucks, but the little shop close by, that okay with you?" You knew that shop well as you passed it a lot on the way home, and it looked very sweet and homely. "Sure, I can do that. See you then, then." You gave him a little smile and turned, waving at him as you went down the halls.

* * *

As soon as you closed the door and waved at the boy who was leaving, but as you turned around, no one was practicing anymore. They were all staring at you. "Who was that?" "That kid never speaks to _anyone_, how does he know you?" "Are you two a thing?" "Why is he allowed to interrupt practice?" You had to hush everyone there, frowning at the small group of girls that had begun to form to pry information out of you. "I've only met him today, we're just friends. I'm sure he speaks to other people, just not... many? I'm a model in his class and we were sending notes. We're going together at the end of today to grab coffee and just talk. Get to know each other."

The girls started to laugh slightly, and one of them finally spoke up after about a minute. "You're going on a date with him after one day? I thought you were straight!" You crossed your arms and your tanned cheeks started to tint red. "It's not a date! We are just friends. It is what friends do, okay." You weren't really straight, as you didn't have a thing for many girls. It was mostly just blue girls, but boys seemed to understand easier. Probably because they had the same problems, but hey, these guys knew all of each others secrets so he was okay with telling them. "I'm not gay, nor straight. I don't know what I am. I just like people."

Most shrugged and just went back to their places for the dance piece, but the few that didn't probably didn't care either.

As the end of the day rolled around you were probably the first out of the lesson and down to that coffee shop to wait.

But surprisingly, Dirk was still there first, drawing in a large book. Thankfully he didn't look up when you entered and instead, you walked straight past him and stood behind the other male to watch him draw. He was drawing out a robot at the moment, and it was in a long cloak with a W looking mouth shape.

There were actually a few robots on the page, but that was when you looked down at one of the bottom corners, and there was a drawing of you. It was probably recent as the two of you only met today, but also because it wasn't smudged at all. He must've felt you looking over his shoulder, because he looked up and hid the drawing of you at the bottom of the page with his arm, but you noticed. "How long have you been standing there?" He had asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not long." You replied, and walked round to sit down in front of the other, slight smile on your face. Dirk's cheeks were red and it was quite visible, and he just closed his art book to try and hide it, stuffing it back into his bag. "So uhm. You dance, that's pretty cool. I now understand why you're so graceful." You nearly burst out laughing, and just stifled it instead. "Nah, I'm actually very clumsy most of the time. I just like making good first impressions."

Dirk started to smile, and you practically mirrored the smile and the two of you started to chat. "From what I saw you're very good at art, which is expected from an art student, but still!" Dirk mumbled out a small "Thank you" and the conversations went on longer than the two of you probably anticipated. Neither of you had been checking the time, or looking at your phones unless it was to show pictures or something and you could already feel that the two of you would be good friends.

The only way either of you actually noticed the time was around about when one of the ladies came up to the two of you telling you both that you had to leave as they were closing.

Didn't they close at 9pm?

Jesus fuck had the two of you really been sitting here talking for _four hours?_ Holy shit. Dirk had jumped up and grabbed his stuff, and you just hurried after him and grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait up, I'll walk you home. It's my fault that it's this late, I do ramble on a bit." You reached up to rub the back of your neck, letting go of his wrist carefully. "It's the least I could do."

Dirk shuffled and looked down at the floor, before looking up at you in the well lit coffee shop. "Well you don't have to, y'know. I had a nice time, I am just not good with the dark."

Aww, Dirk was scared of the dark. That's so sweet. You smiled and grabbed his hand, walking out of the shop into the dimly lit lights of the street, shoes making a sort of crunchy swipe as you swiveled to face the other boy, letting go of his hand. "I want to, though. Which way do you go?" He directed you around and the two of you stayed silent for the trip.

The other male had removed his shades halfway through the trip, yet neither of you still said a thing, but as you had glanced over you got a glimpse of his bright amber eyes. It was odd to say the least, but it was quite a spectacle. Once you had looked over, you actually couldn't stop. It was hypnotizing somewhat, and Dirk just turned to look up at you. A question was asked at you, but you didn't really pick it up properly and he repeated himself. "You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I chap?" You started to smile, but it was less prominent than usual, more controlled. You were just kind of gazing into his eyes, he probably thought you were really weird, but then he looked forward again, breaking the eye contact. "C'mon, I've got to get home quickly. I don't want to get kidnapped or something, especially on my own road."

So this was the road he lived on, huh? Well, you didn't know if you were good enough friends to do this, but you lifted the smaller boy up, swooping forward and starting to run, throwing the other over your shoulder. He probably couldn't see anything except your butt right now, but that was fine, he would soon be home and forget about it. You were quietly making noises like police sirens and screaming, and Dirk was just squeaking every so often, letting the rest of himself flop like a rag doll. "Waitwaitwait, there's my house!"

You paused your running to backtrack and carefully lifted Dirk down, setting him on his feet. You felt like a giant around him. You were pretty tall, but even then, people were taller than 6'5", so really there wasn't much to say on the matter.

The short sunflower blonde boy pulled you into a hug, nuzzling his face into your stomach. You hesitated before returning it, if a little awkwardly, and carefully ran your fingers through his gravity defying hair. It really was quite something, as it was still so soft and natural, yet in the weirdest of shaped. It truly was a miracle. When the two of you separated out of the hug you smiled at each other and Dirk slowly walked over to go inside his house. You waved at him, and he returned it before slipping inside his house and shutting the door.

You got the same feeling around Dirk as you did around Jane, and you were absolutely positive that the two of you were friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was slowly dipping into summer weather, and everything was beautifully warm and the weather was perfect with little breezes. You had invited Jake over to stay the night. The two of you had known each other for a couple of months now, and he was quite contrasting to your personality in the best ways.

It was Saturday and Jake was due to be ringing the bell any moment now, but when he did, your brother got there first. That piece of shit.

"Welcome! You must be Jake, I've heard so much about you. Dirk never stops going on about how great you are and what a nice ass-" You swiftly shoved him out of the way, red faced and ushered Jake inside, hurrying upstairs with Jake trailing close behind. Once the two of you were inside the room, you shut the door to keep your brother out. "I swear I do none of that, please ignore him."

Jake just seemed to smile at you, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Nah, I don't mind. In fact if you did I would be quite flattered."

Your blush just seemed to get more intense and you looked at the floor, shifting awkwardly. You hadn't told Jake yet how you totally liked dick and weren't really fond of girls, but he was probably straight himself. That's usually what people are these days. You had grown to start crushing on this bubbly boy, though he probably didn't return it at all, especially as it had only been about 3 months of knowing each other.

Said boy had already rushed over and jumped on your bed, snuggling himself into the fabric even if it was only just late enough to have gone dark. You looked over and rolled your eyes, walking over and gently poked his leg. "Dude, I thought we were going to make a fort and watch movies, not snuggle into the fort materials."

He rolled his eyes and sat up, picking up all the blankets he could see and kept himself wrapped in your duvet covers before heading down the stairs. You had been to each others houses before, so you knew what they were like and where things were, but your brother was never in when Jake came over, so it was pretty awkward.

You looked in one of your drawers and pulled out a pile of blankets, walking carefully down the stairs to meet Jake in the living room. He had already started to arrange the chairs and you put the blankets down, hurrying up to get pillows.

By the time you were back down again Jake had set up most of the fort, and you both put the remaining pillows and blankets inside, having it face the TV.

It took a while to climb inside because for you, it was easy, but every time Jake tried he would hit the top of the fort and make it nearly collapse. So Jake got in first and stayed laying down, and you put the movie on, climbing in after with the remote and decided to sit on Jake's back. "You have a really boney butt, Dirk." He said with a small laugh.

"Well it's not my fault, okay?"

Jake just laughed again, but quietened down when the movie started, but you paused it almost instantly. "We should probably get changed into pajamas." You mumbled out quietly, but Jake shrugged. "That's an idea, but I don't usually sleep in much. Would you be okay if I just wore shorts?"

You would be more than okay with that, but settled on a simple pat to the head accompanied by a nod. "Of course you can, just like... make yourself at home." You got up and carefully got out of the fort before stripping down to just your boxers. You weren't really fond of your figure, but hey, it was getting really hot in the night so you didn't want to overheat. Jake - instead of putting on shorts like he said he would - started doing exactly the same as you, placing his clothing in a ball outside the fort.

Feeling all of the heat rise to your face you sank back down into the fort and curled up into a little ball. You had never seen Jake in this little amount of clothing and you felt even more self-conscious about the way you looked. He was so muscular and pretty, with such a tall, perfect figure and tanned skin with no tan lines, and you were just a small, squishy boy with little to no muscle that liked to build robots and was covered in freckles.

Dirk had just taken his clothing off down to his orange boxers, and you decided to join him to make him feel more at ease. What you didn't know is that it might make him feel worse.

You reached out for the small boy in a ball and pulled him closer towards you, nuzzling your face into his back. "Are you okay, Dirk? We can play the movie now if you want. Or just go to sleep." You turned him over so you could look at him properly, gaze into those wondrous amber eyes of his, but he just looked up at you a little sadly. The two of you were best buddies, even closer than you and Jane, you'd think, and you knew you could tell him anything if you needed to and vice versa. Even if you still hadn't told him about your little crush on him, but that was because you were scared of rejection.

"Do you... like me, Jake? Just the way I am? Like am I too short or too squishy, not muscular enough or not a nice enough face or-" You cut him off by pressing a single finger to his lips, hushing the smaller boy instantly. "I will forever like you just the way you are, but if you decide you want to change, I am 100% certain that I will still like you just as much."

The ball of Dirk slowly but surely snuggled up to you, nuzzling his face into your chest, and you just wrapped your arms over him and curled up around the other boy, snuggling up to him happily. It made you a little sad that Dirk was so insecure, but even sadder that you were hopelessly in love with this boy and the unrequited love would be so real if he revealed himself.

By the time you woke up, you saw Dirk still in your arms, snuggled up to you and...

Completely awake.

He had obviously not wanted to bother you or anything, because he was just laying there in your arms cuddled up to you and not moving.

"Good morning afternoon sleepyhead, you're up bright and early now aren't you?" You could tell that he was being sarcastic and you just rolled your eyes at the correction, mumbling a small "What time is it?" before closing them again. Dirk glanced over at the clock before whispering. "It's 1:27pm, Jake. I have needed to pee for around four hours."

"Why didn't you just go? Oh my god, how has your bladder not burst by now?" He shifted slightly before answering. "Practice, and I didn't want to wake you up. You're even more adorable when you're sleeping. Now I'm going to go urinate, so be right back." You watched Dirk slide out of the fort and leave the room to go to the bathroom, but then it hit you.

Did he just call you adorable? How dare he, you were totally not adorable. You were a manly adventurer.

And you were blushing more than an anime schoolgirl. Especially by the time Dirk came back. He knelt down beside you and started to run his cold hands through your hair. "You're looking a bit ill there, are you sure you're going to be able to go in tomorrow?" You groaned at him and just covered your face with both hands, and your friend climbed in and sat on your stomach, straddling you.

I mean, it wasn't an odd occurrence, as the two of you tussle sometimes, at which you always go easy on Dirk like he asks, but for the brother that had just walked in it was not so much like that. "Uh, hey Dave, it's... not what it looks like..." You just swallowed thickly and tried to look backwards at his Bro, but it didn't seem to work so you went back to just looking nervous instead.

"Ohohoho, of course it isn't. Call me if you need like lube, or a condom or anything." The two of you shouted in unison and he left quickly with no more to say on the matter, and the two of you decided it was best to get dressed and do something that was actually fun or useful.

Like finish watching that movie that neither of you even started the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

The school morning after the two of you had the sleepover, you had gotten up bright and early for the first time ever to get into school. This seemed to be a thing on monday mornings, getting in school on time. Probably because your best friend was in your first lesson.

You were dressed in plain black jeans and a white shirt with an orange cap on it. It was your favourite shirt, and everyone who knew you knew so too. You stuffed your bag with all your books and stationary. Just stuff that you would probably need. Heading out of the house as quickly as possible to avoid your brother, you hopped on your motorbike and started on your way to college.

You wondered if Jake drove at all, but you brushed it off, as he didn't really know you drove yourself, so you thought it best to stop thinking about the other. It was going to end up getting out of hand.

But as soon as you were at the school and inside your lesson a little early, you spotted Jake across the room in a green dressing gown. It looked really fluffy, but was that really what he was going to be wearing? You thought the teacher had a better plan for todays lesson. I mean, Jake couldn't always be there, as he did have other lessons, so they really used him when they could, but he was not really in much by the looks of it.

As you walked over and waved, he looked up from his phone with that bright, adorable smile of his. But... he was also blushing furiously, why though? "Hello. Are you okay? Your face is a bit... red."

"Oh! Well uhm, yes. I am fine, just a little sheepish about what I'm going to be wearing, y'know." He said, accompanied by a slightly awkward laugh. "Wait, what are you going to be wearing?" You asked politely, folding your hands over your chest.

"Nothing."

The heat was rising to your face now, and you lifted a hand to rub the back of your neck. "Oh," You had seen him in pretty much nothing before, but that was just boxers and last weekend. You still couldn't get over the fact he'd been completely okay with it. "Well that'll certainly be an adventure and a half."

Both of you smiled at each other knowingly and he did his signature double pistols and a wink at you, and it just made you laugh even harder. But the two of you were brought away from each other with bright smiles and burning blushes as the class started to come in. You headed over to your seat and were probably the only one other than the girls that was blushing, and yours burned brighter than anyone elses.

Probably because he was both your _best friend _and your **_crush._**

Jake stood up from his chair and put his phone down, sauntering slowly to the center of the room where he usually stood and slid the dressing gown off of his shoulders while facing away from you.

There were no seats on the side in front of Jake, probably to save most of his dignity, but darn if that pose wasn't flattering. And to make it worse, he was right in front of you. That hot piece of ass was your best friend and jesus fuck you had a boner.

Your shirt was pretty big, so you moved it to conceal it, and instead started to sketch. It was brief this time, and you got to painting quickly, trying to avoid ogling your best friend. He had a really nice back, butt, thighs and just damn it you wanted to be his boyfriend. You were going to confess. That was final, and you really didn't care about rejection at the moment, you would at least give it a shot.

Later on in the day you had decided to leave him a note.

Every day not including weekends you would meet up with him at lunch. At first another girl was with the two of you, but she got a girlfriend and started hanging around with her instead. Seeing as Jake wouldn't be with you right now as he had dance practice you wrote the note and slid it into his locker quickly, not really caring if anyone saw. You had signed it with "your secret admirer" as you didn't really want to lose a friend over some crush.

You had gone off to lunch without another word by yourself, meeting up with Jane and her girlfriend Roxy. For some reason it was only gay people that got bullied, but lesbians were completely okay. I mean, unless it was done privately, you didn't know. But when you first came out of the closet it had spread like a wildfire, so you didn't bring that into the college years, leaving it in secondary school. 

* * *

As the day ended and you looked in your locker, a note fell out.

You hadn't been sent a note in a long time. But it said as follows,

"_Hey, Jake! Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're pretty cool and stuff and have a good face. You know me, but I can't reveal myself as I'm scared of breaking our bond. If you can tell who sent this, please keep it under wraps. _

_Yours sincerely, _  
_Your secret admirer._"

Oh.

**_Oh._**

You only really had three friends, so it wouldn't be hard to narrow it down, plus two of them were in a relationship with each other. So that just left...Dirk.

Was it him? Did he actually like you in that way? Maybe it was just because of the whole naked in his class thing, maybe it wasn't even him... But you had known him for a while and he seemed to genuinely enjoy your company and laugh at your dumb jokes and you laugh at his in return. Maybe he did actually have feelings for you, you could ask him at the coffee shop or something. If he wasn't there you were usually able to pop by his house for a brief chat, he never minded before.

The first thing you did was hurry off to the coffee shop. You had so many questions to ask him if it were so!

As you got in there, Dirk was not in the shop as usual, so you started the trip over to his house. It was shorter than usual because you'd decided to run, but as you stood outside the house, Dirk's bedroom curtains were closed and there was loud music flooding out from the building. Surprised none of the neighbours had complained yet.

As you rang the bell, there was no answer, but as you knocked louder than the bell probably could, Dirk's brother answered the door. What was his name again? Dave, right? "Uhm, hello, but is Dirk in at the moment? I need to talk to him." His brother swung the door open, moving out of the way, talking loudly to try and make his voice clear above the music. "Yeah, he's in his room. Probably not doing anything important by the sound of that music."

You smiled slightly and nodded, making your way inside as he closed the door behind you. He went into the living room and you started to make your way up the stairs, the music becoming louder and louder as you went up. Jesus, how did this boy not have a headache?

You entered the room quickly, paying attention to closing the door before turning towards Dirk. Your face started to go red, and you couldn't hear the noises he was making over the music which was probably why it was there, but suddenly you knew you shouldn't have come here today. Dirk was laying down on his bed, one hand grabbing onto the sheets beside him and the other hand jerking himself off. So to put it lightly, he was masdurbating. And you had just walked in on him.

Dirk seemed to know when people were there and quickly scrambled to cover himself and turned the music off, asking in quite a shaky, raspy voice. "D-dude, why are you h-here?" You could feel all the heat rising to your face and started to rub the back of your neck. "Well, I was going to ask you a few questions, but you weren't at the coffee shop and I've only seen you once today. You didn't even say hi to me after the class. I was curious to if you were okay, but then I found a note in my locker and it had your handwriting and you're the only one of my friends that isn't in a relationship, so you really didn't think this through."

He pulled the sheets higher up to cover his face, and you quietly sauntered over, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Please say that we're still friends or something, I don't want to stop being your friend over some silly crush." You reached over to pull the blankets away from his face, and started to smile. "We could be boyfriends if you really want... Or I could help you finish off what you started, your call."

Dirk whined at you, and tried to hide again like a turtle. "I would like to be boyfriends, please, but could you leave for a moment while I do this? Like I don't want to be doing this in front of you because that's embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than you walking in on me like this."

This was certainly going to be a story to be told of how your relationship started. 'Yes, I walked in on him masdurbating, how romantic.' "Well I could still help you out, not as your friend, but as your boyfriend." He bit his lip and looked up at you with those beautiful bright amber eyes, nodding hesitantly.

You reached over to turn the music back on, but at a lower setting so he had to be quieter, and moved the covers away carefully. Dirk was so small and precious, yet you were allowed to touch him in places that were now only reserved for _you_.

Moving to sit in between his legs, you leaned forward to press your lips against his softly and he returned it quickly, snaking his arms around your neck. It was like you were dreaming, just kissing your best friend boyfriend for the first time. You'd really be okay for doing this more often. His lips were warm against your own, and you were so close you could smell him and he smelt absolutely perfect. Something you'd be happy to get used to. You leaned into it and shifted one hand to gently wrap around Dirk's erection, the smaller boy shivering below you and whimpering against your lips.

You kept the pace of your hand slow as you started to move it, keeping Dirk's mouth occupied so that the noises couldn't be heard over the music. Only you could hear the beautiful sounds he was making, that were music to your ears.

Picking up the pace, it was a lot harder to keep Dirk from making noises louder than the music, but he had moved both his hands to tightly grip over his mouth to keep the noise down, and for that you were thankful. Instead of Dirk's lips, you attached your lips to his neck, sucking softly to match the movements of your hand, nipping on the tender skin.

Dirk had probably been doing this for a while, because it didn't take him very long to orgasm, coming all over your hand, your shirt and his own bare stomach, calling out your name through his fingers so loudly his brother probably heard. You removed your hand from the shivering smaller boy and sat up to remove your shirt and use it to clean Dirk's chest off. It was already covered anyway.

You threw it to the side of the room and leaned down to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips, lifting him up into your arms to snuggle with him while upright. His brother didn't _dare_ to come into the room, and you just cuddled up to him, kissing over the dark mark that you'd left on his neck. "I hope that you know that you have a mark on your neck that is probably visible while in regular clothing."

He just nodded and nuzzled closer against you, leaving small patches of kisses over your chest. "I both am very happy you came round, but also regret you seeing me naked."

You laughed and ran your fingers gently through his hair. "You saw me naked technically... I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."


	5. Chapter 5

You and Jake had been caught out, which was much expected as you shouted Jake's name out in a breathless, lust-ridden voice. Dave had questioned you on it once Jake had left.

Two days later on Wednesday, the both of you decided that it would be nice to be as open about your relationship as your two friends, and so on Tuesday, Jake stayed over and the two of you would head into school together the next day.

Your brother hadn't actually said anything other than making jokes about the relationship, though he seemed to be perfectly fine with it. When you woke up in the morning, it wasn't as much of a task as it usually was to get up, and had been able to wake Jake up with little kisses, peppered all over his face.

It was early, and the two of you still had to get washed and dressed, but neither of you really wanted to wake up properly. You laid down on Jake's chest with a soft sigh, tracing a finger in small patterns over his pectorals. "We should probably get up and stuff of we might be late." The response you got was a tired "Yeah..." but he was more willing to get up than you were and sat up, bringing you with him in his arms and lifting you like a small child, hand under your butt and over your back.

It was nice to be able to relax and just continue to snooze for the moment while Jake carried you to the bathroom. Especially as Dave was probably still asleep. He shifted you to open and shut the bathroom door, and turned on the water carefully.

He put you down slowly, and you nearly failed to stand up, but he caught you as your legs failed, and started to help you undress.

You knew it wasn't really a sexual thing, and you trusted him not to do anything strange, so you just lifted your arms and slid out of your boxers when he shuffled them down. Your eyes had opened slightly to watch him get undressed as well, but they soon fell shut again to kind of half sleep standing up. He lifted you into the bath that was barely full of water and felt cool legs slide around you next to your own.

Jake had gotten in behind you and was starting to wash you so that you could still sleep somewhat. Such a sweetheart. He had picked up your sponge, probably by guessing as your favourite colour was orange, but he had started gently scrubbing at your skin, bubbles sliding down into the water. He was being so careful with you, running the sponge along your legs and arms, pausing as he reached your flaccid dick.

He put the sponge down and carefully started working his hands and they were like magic. It felt nice, but you also knew of it's origins, so it didn't really do anything for you. Especially as you were still half asleep.

He had turned you around and sat you on his lap, when he ran his hands up over your soapy legs and onto your butt, carefully massaging the squishy flesh. You didn't really have much of a butt, as it was mostly flat, but Jake seemed to be enjoying just working his hands over it. So in return, you picked up the sponge and started to wash the other in a lazy sort of manner, not really going over his legs as it would take quite a bit of time. But you had noticed that he shaved or something, because his legs were _always_ smooth and really silky. Nice to run your hands over.

It didn't seem to be long until you were washing his genitalia, and just like you he didn't have much reaction because he probably knew it was just a wash. Once the two of you were nice and clean, washed off and everything, Jake slid out of the bath first before lifting you out to stand you up and dry you down. He didn't seem to be bothered by the freeze that everyone gets after coming out of the bath or shower, and was instead, rubbing a towel around you to dry you off.

He dried himself pretty quickly and turned you towards the sink. The two of you picked up your toothbrushes, (he had left his there after tuesday) and started to brush your teeth as quickly as you could.

Once you were done, the two of you hurried out of the bathroom naked to Dirk's room, though unfortunately Dave had woken up and saw the two of you running around naked. You think he saw him cringe inwardly to himself, it was like logging onto tumblr in public. As the two of you safely returned to your room, you got out your clothing and started to get dressed, Jake doing exactly the same.

The both of you were set to go, and you grabbed his hand and tugged him out just as he grabbed his bag and shouted a "Bye Dave!" as you left, shutting the door behind the both of you. You had a small bag extra with you, and just held it in your free hand for the moment.

Jake checked the time and you could see the panic on his face. "We're going to be late! Jeez, we don't have enough time to walk there and make it!" You just smirked and gently squeezed his hand, leading him away from the house. "You didn't think we were walking, did you? We're taking my ride, I have a spare helmet, so you'd be pretty much set."

It took him a moment for it to click, but as he stood in front of your black, sleek motorbike, he seemed a little worried and shocked to say the least. "Are you sure this is safe?"

You just nodded at him and pulled out a helmet, placing your own on your head and handing the bag to Jake, hopping onto the bike effortlessly. You had all your gear on, ready to go and Jake had put the jacket on in a hurry to not be late and pulled the helmet over his face, hopping on the back of the bike after you.

Since you were very short, it was more difficult to ride the motorbikes, but even if you couldn't get both feet down, Jake probably could which would make it a lot easier. Even if you had practiced the not-so-safe way of only putting one foot down in traffic. "Hold onto either me or the back of the bike."

You waited until Jake had a hold of something, which happened to be a tight grip around your waist, and started the bike to quickly head off to school. You were weaving around traffic and avoiding as many cars as possible, and it really didn't take longer than 5 minutes to get to the building. Once you had parked the bike, Jake seemed to have realised that the bike had stopped vibrating in between his legs, and hopped off, handing you back the stuff that you gave him before leaving.

Everything had been put back in it's place, helmets on top of the bike and the two of you started to head into the building, hand in hand. There were a few looks, but you were mostly just paying attention to Jake until you realised that the two of you had to split ways.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" You nodded at him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt down to your height to kiss him sweetly before he had to leave. He returned it enthusiastically until he _really_ had to go and so did you. At which point, you parted ways with a smile and a wave.

* * *

The day had been going pretty swimmingly, or so you thought, when you got outside for lunch, Dirk was in sight, on the floor being kicked and beaten.

You practically bolted over and punched who you guessed was the leader of the small group in the face, and you weren't really sure if the punch to the cheek made your knuckles bleed as well as this guys face, but you didn't care. You were doing it for the better. You shoved two of the others away from him and like dominos they fell over, one on top of the other and the final person still standing over Dirk got a swift kick in the balls, and you just forgot about the pain in your hand and foot because Dirk was badly injured.

The bullies didn't seem to return, probably because literally everyone knew that you protect your friends at all costs. You stood up for Jane on several occasions.

Leaning down, you brushed the hair out of his face with one hand and with the utmost care, lifted him into your arms. He winced, but as he looked up at you, he calmed down, curling up against you. He didn't seem to have registered properly who you were, but you were tearing up at the sight of this beaten, bloody and bruised sight of your new boyfriend. "Dirk...? Are you still with me?" He gave a quiet groan as a kind of "yes" and you scooped the other up in your arms, not even worrying about anything but Dirk, and started to head off to leave for the day. There was no use in going to another lesson when Dirk needed to go to the hospital, and you'd be okay with walking all the way there.

It took quite some time and Dirk had fallen asleep, but you managed to get some information out of him before he did so. It wasn't just pain to the injured area, IE, his arms, stomach, ribs and eye, but he also had a pain when he were to breathe and felt tired and unable to breathe well. This was alarm bells as it was for you, but as you got in you were admitted straight to A&amp;E to get this boy sorted out. They took him away from you, telling you to wait outside, and so you did.

You waited.

And waited.

And_ waited_ for that boy to come back out.

But when he did, he was being wheeled out on a bed, mask over his face and you instantly thought he was going to die. You went to go after him, but a nurse stopped you, and he tried to get you to sit down again and continue to wait for him. There were big, bubbly tears in your eyes, but that didn't stop you from asking in a shaky voice "Is he going t-to be okay?"

Some sort of relief that gave you mixed emotions washed over you, but it resided quickly as he continued to speak. "Unfortunately, your friend is badly injured. We guess he has a fractured rib and an indirect lung injury, but that we are not sure of yet. We will have to run a few more tests on him, but we will do the best we can."

You felt like exploding, your heart was racing and you just wished you'd never left that boy alone for a second. "W-When can I see him?"

"Probably by the end of today at the earliest, but I wouldn't keep your hopes up. He's not a well boy at the moment. You can wait here if you want, and we will tell you when you're allowed to come in." You nodded, agreeing with the nurse and he headed off, to follow where your boyfriend had not long ago been taken away.

And then the waiting began again, and after a couple of hours you fell asleep.

You didn't really dream, it was more just darkness for the moment, but then a gentle hand woke you up and told you to follow her to see your friend. Everyone seemed to be calling you his friend, but you decided not to correct them in case they were all against it as well.

When you walked into the room, Dirk was sound asleep on the bed, chest rising and falling. You quickly pulled out your phone to tell your grandma you were going to be home late, and stuffed it back in your pocket, walking over to Dirk and sitting down next to him.

The lady that brought you here closed the door behind herself, and at the click of the door, Dirk opened one of his eyes. He spotted you and tried to shift closer, but he visibly winced and you shuffled the seat closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and reaching out to hold his hand. He squeezed your hand weakly before closing his eyes again, the mask over his face moving as he smiled slightly, saying in a raspy whisper. "Thank you, Jake."

Your cheeks were stained with the tears and you didn't know why Dirk was thanking you. "There is n-no need for that."

"You stopped who were bullying me, brought me to the hospital and waited for me to come back out. A thank you is in order." You started to tear up again, but he reached out a hand and wiped your tears away, his soft hand running over your skin before you leaned in to hug him gently, watching out for any tubes or anything. "I love you, Dirk."

"I love you too, Jake." You picked up on the fact that Dirk seemed tired, and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek before pulling away to sit down again, leaning your head against the side of the hospital bed. Dirk lifted his hand to place it gently on your head, running his fingers through your hair, and the two of you fell asleep in the hospital, waiting for the nurse to come in and tell you the details of what happened internally.


	6. Chapter 6

You had been in quite a lot of trouble through your life, but never as bad as this.

You used to be one of the cool kids, always poker-faced, no affection in public or even so much as a second glance at crushes. That was when you were about 15, though. That was 4 years ago, and that time had past.

A lot of things had changed with you over this time, such as how nervous around actual people you were, and what kind of expressions you let slip. But the thing that had been broken most, was not your facade, but your bones.

Each day, new strifes with your brother, but each time was more difficult than the last and you eventually gave it up. That was when it all started. You already got bullied previously for those weird shades, and that spiked up hair, but the people never really seemed to want to be friends, it was more making fun of you. No matter how many times you stood up proudly and went over to people, striking up conversation and talking about cool things at the time like power rangers and beyblade battles, sometimes even swords, you just couldn't fit in.

You were bullied endlessly, and that's why your brother tried to train you, keep you sturdy and safe by yourself. It never worked greatly, as you like robotics more and didn't build muscle, you built robots. Bullies had broken several of your bones before, but it was mostly arms and legs.

That was when the whole thing about being cool shattered, and you were left with the internet and those you met on it. Your relationship with your brother had shattered, and you didn't want much to do with him anymore. He was never around much, and when he was he just made you feel weak. He made jokes about you nowadays, so you tried to keep out of his life. You had only really met Roxy on pesterchum as it seemed pretty outdated, but nowadays you had all your pals and your boyfriend on the website that seemed pretty old.

Speaking of which, your boyfriend was still by you at the hospital. It had been a couple days since they had told you that you had two fractured ribs, one more serious than the other, but they had told you you should be fine and out of here in no longer than 6 weeks. Obviously around one and a half months is a pretty long time, but Jake had visited you ever single day since you got in here and told Dave that you had to stay round his because he needed company while his grandma was gone. Even she agreed that if he called it would be fine to lie, he might get very worried about you after all.

If he thought you were with Jake, he would just assume you were fucking like rabbits.

Jake brought you small treats when he came in. Things like cakes and pastries from Jane and her dad, video games with a 3ds from Roxy and Jake would just be there and bring you your phone, ipod and small objects that made you feel at home. He had given you a massive dog toy, and it had probably smelt bad when they first got it or something, because it looked brand new and smelt exactly like Jake did.

It was the perfect thing to sleep with every night after they had made Jake leave, as it felt like part of him was still kind of there.

You may have been 19 years old, but you had a big thing for cuddly toys, especially from people with a special place in your heart.

Most of the diagnosis was rest and painkillers, though you weren't allowed to move much in case you made it worse and punctured a lung. Jake always seemed tired when he came, always sad as well, and it made you feel bad for having to drag him out here when he could be at home doing more important things. You felt so needy in hospital.

Jake was currently asleep on his chair, leaning his arms and his head on the hospital bed. His glasses were slightly askew from sleeping with them on, and you reached out to carefully remove them and fold them up, placing them next to Jake's sleeping form. He didn't seem to move much when he slept, so they probably wouldn't be broken or something. You started to run your fingers through Jake's soft, chocolate brown hair, being gentle enough not to wake him up.

He did talk in his sleep sometimes, but the thing he said this time was a little confusing. "You're not a burden." He'd said in that sleepy, mumbled voice that he spoke in when he slept. You were unsure if he was directing it at you, or someone in his dream, but either way, you should probably ignore it.

Turns out, he was actually just half asleep. He always knew what you were thinking somehow, and it made you confused, and a little uneasy, but he always meant well with it. So it would _always_ make you feel a little better.

The boy that you thought was asleep stood up and started to climb on your bed, and you had to shift out of the way so there was room, but the second he was up there and laying down beside you on the small mattress. He started to cuddle you, pressing kisses to your cheek and forehead as your lips and nose were covered by that stupid mask to keep your lungs working without the pain of breathing. It was removed every so often throughout the day, but usually Jake was in college at the time.

You missed being able to kiss him. You missed being able to hug him properly without all these tubes.

You _missed_ the normalities in which you had temporarily lost.

You nearly started to cry at this thought, but Jake was there to be comforting you and holding you gently, telling you it was going to be alright. He seemed to know what he was doing, but this just overwhelmed you with joy to who you had and how lucky you were to have him by your side. He was such a dweeb, but he was also very sweet and it made you feel emotional.

But the two of you were tired, and so instead, you fell asleep in his arms, teary and feeling very strongly about the boy that was holding you.

* * *

It was the day that Dirk was due to be coming out of the hospital, and your grandma had been phoning you to ask how Dirk was to pass on to his brother, leaving out the parts about the hospital.

You had just come out of college and were rushing to the hospital, except this time you were a lot faster as you were running, and therefore arrived quicker. Dirk was supposed to be coming out at 2pm, so you left early and no one had really questioned it.

You had a straw basket with you, covered by a patchwork blanket and you had decided that the two of you were going to have a picnic, as it was a calm activity for someone newly out of hospital. There was a park near the two of you's houses and would be perfect for a picnic before travelling back home for another relaxed thing like video games.

To your dismay, Dirk was waiting for you by the doors of the hospital, dressed in the clothing he wore there but less... bloody with the giant dog toy you'd gotten him. You ran up to him and picked him up in a hug, nuzzling your face into his shoulder. He had dropped the toy when you ran over, but you didn't mind. You could wash it for him again, or he could do it himself. Either or. The basket was still in your hands, and Dirk hadn't seemed to have noticed it because he was so snuggled up to you and you don't think he wanted to move. And you were totally okay with that.

Shifting to keep him up, (which wasn't very hard as he had his legs tightly around your waist) you left a soft kiss against the exposed skin of where his shirt had slipped down his arm. Most of his clothing, as you'd come to know, was actually too big for him, as he didn't like to shop in both the womens section, nor the childrens section. His brother had quite an effect on him in that sense. You picked up the toy and he took hold of it and held it behind the both of you.

The park wasn't actually that far from both your houses, and neither was the hospital. Arriving quickly, you soon picked out the largest tree and sat down underneath it, leaving Dirk to sit on your lap, all snuggled up to you as you leant against the tree.

It was a comfortable silence before Dirk shifted to sit sideways on your lap instead of straddling you and he reached out to look in the basket. He pulled the cover off of it and tucked it back down again, getting up and off of you. It was slightly confusing at first, but as you got to look properly, he was sitting in front of a small patch of flowers. There was a ton of variety, but as you looked closer, Dirk was _picking the flowers._

You can't do that in a public park! You ran over and tried to stop him, but he just pointed out that it said nowhere that they couldn't. If they were breaking the rules right now he was so dead, but he could just point out the fact that Dirk had just stated.

Dirk was quite skilled at what he was doing and made you a beautiful flower crown in many colours. He had carefully placed it on your head with a bright smile, and being able to look into those beautiful amber eyes without those dangblasted shades in the way was a breath of fresh air. He wasn't really too good with the light, but his shades had gotten broken in the bullying, so he had to live without them for the moment.

Your hands weren't really small and delicate enough to make those sorts of things, so instead, you just watched. You didn't have particularly large hands, they were normal sized. But Dirk's hands were that of a small child, and honestly it was really sweet. Though he could do fiddly things like this with ease, so when he made himself one he just smiled brightly as you did.

Both of you sat smiling for a while until the park keeper started to shout, and you figured it was because the two of you had been picking the flowers, so you swooped down and picked Dirk up in the most careful fashion while running because he probably had a sensitive ribcage right now. You leaned down to grab the basket, and as you did, Dirk picked up the stuffed toy and you ran out laughing and being chased by the park keeper to go home and do interesting things like video games.


End file.
